A life without Armageddon (Ineffable Husbands)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Una serie de descripciones sobre la vida de Aziraphale y Crowley después de detener el fin del mundo. Aun no tengo bien definida la estructura de este fic, por el momento lo describiré de esta manera.
1. Chapter 1

Hay cosas que un ángel y un demonio deben aprender para convivir secretamente en la Tierra, tales como leer, escribir, tener la comida como un objeto socialmente necesario y otras cosas sencillas de acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, y por simple naturaleza, hay límites que ambas criaturas se ven obligadas a esconder.

Aziraphale, por ejemplo, no puede evitar segregar un olor dulce y agradable o resplandecer en la oscuridad cuando duerme. En ocasiones, aunque no lo note la mayoría de veces, las flores y todo tipo de vida renace a su paso, este pequeño milagro es la bendición que deja necesariamente un ser puro de Dios dentro de un mundo sucio y pecaminoso.

En el caso de los demonios, su forma humana es la que los delata, pues siempre muestra algún indicio de su naturaleza. Con Crowley, por ejemplo, sus ojos de serpiente son imposibles de ocultar y en ocasiones, cuando se enoja, una lengua delgada sisea entre sus dientes sin que pueda evitarlo.

Estas situaciones ocurren especialmente cuando ambos experimentan emociones muy intensas y fuertes, esto incluye la felicidad, el enojo y el placer. Pero es increíblemente difícil que las emociones de un ángel o un demonio se desborden a tal punto. En un mundo lleno de seres humanos, es decir, seres inferiores a ellos, es complicado que algo los sorprenda, por eso, cuando Crowley y Aziraphale lo experimentan, sucede exclusivamente cuando están juntos.

Sabiendo esto, es fácil imaginar lo curioso que se vuelve todo cuando las emociones de ambos los envuelven, especialmente cuando estas son accidentales. Como aquel día en el que Crowley se presentó en la libraría sin avisar y encontró al ángel ocupado mientras reorganizaba su colección de libros. El ofrecerse a ayudarlo le dio una oportunidad para estar físicamente más cerca de lo que normalmente podía estar. Se acercó por detrás y juntó su cuerpo para colocar un libro en la parte superior del estante, el olor a flores inundó sus fosas nasales mientras que las nubes londinenses se esparcían para dejar entrar un brillo solar que iluminó toda la librería gracias a sus grandes ventanas. "Ángel, es vergonzoso, cálmate", fueron las palabras del demonio, aunque por dentro escondía el regocijo de poder provocarle tales emociones al ángel.

O como aquella vez sentados en el parque, Aziraphale se acercó a Crowley para susurrarle un "te vez bien hoy, querido", los celulares de medio Londres tuvieron un corto circuito simultáneo, mientras que el lago empezó a emanar un ligero humo y un olor extraño, esto ocasionó que los patos salieron volando de inmediato y algunos peces empezaran a flotar muertos. "Crowley, los peces no pueden vivir en agua caliente", fueron las palabras del ángel, el demonio no pudo ocultar ese desliz y simplemente revirtió los efectos con un chasquido de dedos.

Pero el hecho más llamativo y representativo del efecto que tiene en el mundo humano las emociones descontroladas en ángeles y demonios, fue cuando Crowley y Aziraphale hicieron el amor por primera vez. Aunque el demonio tenía experiencia sexual desde hace miles de años, hacerlo con Aziraphale había resultado totalmente distinto y mucho más placentero que con un ser humano cualquiera.

La naturaleza dominante Crowley surgía con lujuria gracias a la ternura y los deseos de su ángel por darle y recibir placer. Este descontrol, al igual que en el parque, llevó a muchos de los artefactos eléctricos de la ciudad londinense a sufrir corto circuito, también estallaban algunas bombillas, las chimeneas se encendían o el fuego en ellas crecía de repente, e incluso un movimiento sísmico de considerable magnitud removió la librería al momento del clímax. Algo que no tuvo nada que ver con todo el desorden dentro de ella, pues esta había sido producida por las alas de Crowley al momento desplegarse en su totalidad.

Con Aziraphale, el ambiente no solo se impregnó de un olor dulce, también se esparcía bendiciones por todo Londres, ocasionando que sucedan milagros inexplicables. Como la repentina aparición de comida justo al lado de personas sin hogar, enfermos se recuperaban en los hospitales, se cumplía la justicia en los tribunales, las cuentas bancarias de asociaciones benéficas recibían cuantiosas donaciones por parte de grandes empresarios y miles de personas se salvaban de terribles accidentes que estaban a punto de pasar.

Solo después de haber evitado el Armagedón, una serie sucesos inexplicables empezaron a suscitarse en la ciudad, siendo los sismos los más llamativo, pues los registros sísmicos de Londres nunca habían tenido sismos tan "fuertes" y seguidos desde hace muchos años.

—Crowley, querido, creo que deberías evitar descontrolarte tanto—

Comentó Aziraphale mientras tenía al demonio echado sobre sus piernas, el ángel traía un libro en sus manos y el demonio los audífonos puestas. La radio ahora se sintonizaba con regularidad en la librería, desde que vio las noticias por casualidad en la sección de tecnología en un centro comercial, supo que el descontrol de él y su ahora pareja sentimental, ocasionaba ciertos "estragos" en la vida de los humanos.

—Crowley— llamó con delicadeza haciendo que el demonio abra los ojos y sacara uno de sus audífonos para escucharlo —Hablaron del sismo de anoche—

— ¿De cuánto fue esta vez? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

—4,8 grados, ha sido el... —

—El más fuerte hasta ahora— interrumpió Crowley con claro orgullo

—No creo que sea motivo de felicidad, Crowley. El hecho de que inexplicablemente no puedan dar con una explicación exacta, no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo cada vez que quieras—

Crowley se encogió en hombros —Bueno, si sigues moviéndote como lo haces, no solo sería mi culpa, ¿verdad? —

—Oh, no busques justificaciones, querido— el ángel rodó los ojos

—Vamos, ángel, anoche tú mismo te pusiste encima mío, te agarraste de la cabecera de la cama y empezaste a moverte como si estuvieras en un caballo—

Aziraphale se ruborizó de inmediato —Oh... baja la voz—

—No, no. Estás mejorando, ángel, deberías estar orgulloso. Ya hasta sabes tragártela sin ahogarte cuando me corro sin avisarte—

— ¡Crowley! —

Ese día también pasaron cosas inexplicables en Londres, aunque las emociones del ángel no fueran precisamente de dicha o placer, pero sobre eso podemos hablar en otro capítulo.


	2. Anatomy of a demon (or a snake)

La primera vez que Aziraphale vio dormir a Crowley fue una mañana en la Librería, cuando el demonio se había quedado con él hasta altas horas de la noche y no precisamente durmiendo. El ángel siempre terminaba totalmente exhausto luego de esas largas noches de pasión, por lo que era despertado por Crowley con otros toqueteos y besos que, igualmente, terminaban en un encuentro mañanero lleno de pasión.

Esta vez fue el ángel quien despertó primero sintiendo el ligero frío del día recién iniciado en su espalda desnuda. La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las blancas cortinas, lo que le permitía ver los estragos de la noche anterior: sonrió de lado al tener los primeros flashbacks en su mente. Luego, volteó su cuerpo lentamente expectante de ver a un tierno Crowley durmiendo, tal vez con la cara enterrada en la almohada o la mejilla presionada contra esta en una pose sumamente infantil.

Pero su expectación fue reemplazada por una sorpresa que le hizo quedarse mudo por unos segundos. Los ojos de Crowley estaban abiertos mirándolo fijamente, "Oh, buen Dios…", dijo Aziraphale. El demonio no respondió, se quedó en silencio con los ojos fijamente en él. "Crowley, querido, ya basta, me pones nervioso", insistió el ángel con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero el demonio seguía en silencio y sin moverse… fue entonces que un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Aziraphale: ¿Está Crowley durmiendo con los ojos abiertos?

A través de los siglos, Aziraphale ha podido disfrutar de grandes libros de textos de todo tipo, ha visto la evolución que aquella información, la modificación de las mismas y muchas otras cosas. Ese gusto por la lectura lo llevó a poder "presumir" (en el buen sentido de la palabra), de tener un conocimiento vasto en diferentes tipos de temas, siendo la naturaleza uno de sus preferidos debido a ser un gran admirador de la obra de Dios.

Esto lo llevó a una serie de preguntas en ese mismo momento mientras observaba la extraña mirada de Crowley en él. El ángel tenía conocimiento del castigo que Dios le había impuesto a Crowley luego de tentar a Eva a comer la manzana, esta consistía en sobrellevar algunas características del animal que había elegido para invadir el Edén, esas características estarían presentes aun así esté en su forma humana. Pero Aziraphale nunca los había notado con exactitud a excepción de los ojos y algunas ocasiones donde una pequeña y serpenteante lengua se asomaba entre los labios del demonio cuando este realmente estaba enojado.

Entonces, ¿estaba viendo una de ellas ahí mismo?...

Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida cuando el mismo Crowley bajó sus párpados lentamente y empezó nuevamente a abrir los ojos, lentamente y somnoliento, despertando de su profundo sueño.

—Umm… — murmuró el demonio —Hola, ángel— dijo en medio de un gran bostezo

—Oh, querido… buenos días— respondió Aziraphale

El ángel sonrió con ternura luego de confirmar sus pensamientos. Siempre creyó que Crowley era un demonio con una actitud tan única como atrayente, imposible no poder amarlo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de descubrir algunos detalles más sobre él, no podía sentirse más feliz.

—Te ves tan bonito cuando duermes— el ángel llevó su mano al rostro del demonio regalándole una caricia, este se enrojeció de inmediato —Tienes hermosos ojos, mi querido Crowley—

— ¿Ojos? — preguntó el demonio frunciendo el ceño —Oh, mierda, ¿dormía con los ojos abiertos? —

Aziraphale emitió una bajita y tierna risa —Admito que me sorprendió y… me ha creado muchas preguntas en la cabeza—

Desde ese día, y gracias a una convivencia más íntima con el demonio, Aziraphale descubrió cosas fascinantes sobre su pareja: Crowley lidiaba con ese castigo mucho más de lo que el ángel realmente había imaginado. Por ejemplo, el demonio poseía un par de pequeños colmillos inservibles y sin veneno, pero que en ocasiones los había mostrado solo para dar un buen susto a algún humano entrometido. Además, también tenía la capacidad de invernar, aunque no en todo el sentido de la palabra. Si así lo quería, el demonio podía darse siestas de semanas enteras e incluso meses, pero esto solo lo había hecho dos veces en toda su existencia, únicamente porque consideraba que el mundo se había vuelto algo aburrido y quería desaparecer de las órdenes de allá abajo por un tiempo.

Pero también había otras características con las que Crowley no contaba y, en cierto modo, agradecía que así fuera, pues cambiar de piel, lidiar con las temperaturas o tragar alimentos sería una verdadera molestia para él. Eso tal vez tenía que ver con su condición de demonio, pues el sabor de cualquier tipo de comida le era desabrido y en muchos casos algo asquerosa. Los demonios estaban prohibidos de disfrutar de la creación de Dios, por eso, invitar a Aziraphale a comer, significaba ver comer al ángel, mientras que a él le tocaba simplemente pedir cualquier tipo de bebida para acompañarlo.

El alcohol, en cambio, tenía un sabor extraño pero aceptable y a veces agradable en su paladar. Además, la sensación que le daba aquel líquido en exceso en su cuerpo le gustaba, así que todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas eran bienvenidas para él. Aziraphale siempre buscaba entonces cualquier excusa para brindar y darle el único gusto que su pareja podía darse con él al momento de comer.

Pero a diferencia del ángel, Crowley en realidad no sabía demasiado de su anatomía. Nunca se había interesado en el conocimiento profundo de todo lo que le rodea (él es un ser superior, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?) y mucho menos se interesaba en los libros sobre reptiles que ahora Aziraphale se las pasaba leyendo. Por eso, una noche, aquel desinterés lo llevó a escuchar una revelación que consideró, según él, asombrosa.

—Entonces, ¿mañana iremos? — preguntó Crowley

Aziraphale estaba sentado frente a él leyendo un libro sobre serpientes mientras que una taza con cocoa reposaba a su lado.

— ¿Ángel? — llamó aburrido el demonio también sentado en un antiguo sofá

—Oh, lo siento querido— se disculpó —Esto es muy interesante. Aquí dice que algunas especies no necesitan aparearse para procrear. De ellas nacen pequeñas bebés serpientes que son una copia genética exacta de su madre—

—Ajá, genial, ¿iremos mañana o no? —

Aziraphale frunció el ceño fastidiado —Crowley—

—Oh, vamos, ¡has hablado del mismo tema desde hace semanas! He vivido por siglos siendo una maldita serpiente, ¡¿crees que hay algo que no sepa sobre ellas?! —

—Pues, estoy seguro de que no sabías sobre esa peculiaridad hasta ahora—

—Eh… ya ok… bueno… tal vez eso no, pero… ¡pero el resto sí! —

El ángel hizo un gesto de disgusto y cerró el libro, esta actitud hizo que el demonio rodara los ojos de inmediato. Era tarde en la noche y tal parecía que Aziraphale pasaría la noche otra vez con su pareja, algo que estaba pasando bastante seguido desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me preguntabas? — dijo el ángel

—Si mañana iremos a ese restaurant del que hablabas—

—Sí, por supuesto, tendremos reservación— una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ángel

Crowley levantó una ceja y lo miró extrañado por unos segundos — ¿Hiciste una reservación con días de anticipación? —

—No, lo olvidé… pero mañana un cliente tomará su teléfono y cancelará su reservación sin saber por qué—

—Ah, ya te está gustando eso, eh— Crowley sonrió ampliamente, cómplice y orgulloso de la "travesura" blanca del ángel —Por cierto, mira la hora, ya es bastante tarde como para irme, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa podría pasarme allá afuera—

Aziraphale sonrió divertido mientras se levantaba del sofá para llevar el libro a su lugar.

—Puedes quedarte el sofá más grande si quieres—

—O tal vez duerma en tu cama, tú sabes, para mantener mi temperatura y eso— respondió el demonio

El ángel levantó su brazo para colocar el libro en la repisa superior de uno de los muebles —Bueno, ¿puedo saber qué clase serpiente eres? —

—Ah, ya empezaste. ¿Ahora crees saber más de serpientes que yo? Tú no sabes si quiera hablar Pársel— Crowley levantó sus pies cruzándolos encima de mesa de noche, esbozó una sonrisa divertida y desafiante

Aziraphale rió ante ese comentario mientras ordenada el resto de libros —Oh, buen Dios, ¿y tú sí cuando solo has visto las películas y no has leído ningún libro? Por favor, querido—

Corwley rió divertido—Muy bien, entonces dime lo que sabes. Que sea algo que no sepa—

Aziraphale miró a su pareja —Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres— se cruzó sus brazos y empezó —Existen 2,500 especies y solo un tercio de ellas son venenosas—

—Números más, números menos— Crowley se encogió en hombros

—Utilizan su lengua para oler el aire y pueden pasar hasta dos años sin comer—

—Oh, vamos ángel, esfuérzate—

Aziraphale frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo incómodo con la actitud desafiante del demonio, así que empezó a soltar datos con rapidez para sorprenderlo con la cantidad de información que ahora manejaba.

—Los machos tienen dos penes, las crías nacen con un hueso puntiagudo para poder romper el cascarón del huevo y esta desaparece luego. No comen mientras mudan piel porque se vuelven ciegas—

—Ajá, ya… espera, ¿qué? — respondió el demonio

—Se vuelven ciegas, la muda de piel incluye las escamas de sus ojos. ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber eso?! —

— ¡No! Escuché ¿dos penes? — Crowley bajó los pies de mesita de noche — ¡¿Los machos tienen dos penes?! —

— ¿No lo sabías? — preguntó extrañado Aziraphale

— ¡Yo no tengo dos penes! — se levantó y miró su pantalón — ¡¿Por qué no tengo dos penes?! —

—Los debes tener, pero en tu forma de serpiente, querido—

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio por unos segundos, Crowley aún lucía sorprendido.

—Creí que lo sabrías— dijo finalmente Aziraphale —Quiero decir… con la experiencia sexual que tienes… —

— ¡Yo no sabía que tenía dos penes, ángel! —

Aziraphale torció los labios pensando durante un momento —Entonces nunca tuviste sexo estando en tu forma animal… extrañamente asumí que ya lo habías hecho—

—No, ¡no, ángel! ¡De haberlo sabido lo habría hecho! ¡¿Te imaginas las posibilidades de tener sexo con dos penes?! ¡Cargo con los malditos ojos en mi forma humana! ¡¿Por qué no tener los dos penes también?! —

—No estoy seguro de eso, querido—

El rostro de Crowley entonces cambió a una expresión totalmente diferente…

—Quítate la ropa— ordenó el demonio

— ¿Disculpa? —

—Hoy voy a probar eso—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Aziraphale entonces entendió las intenciones de Crowley cuando este cambió su cuerpo a una gran y oscura serpiente que empezó a ir directo a él — ¡Espera! ¡Crowley, no! ¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Crowley! ¡Aléjate! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —


	3. Weaknesses

—Yo no tendría ningún tipo de inconveniente, que quede claro—

El demonio lucía una vergüenza invisible para cualquier humano, pero perfectamente clara para Aziraphale. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ofendía, Crowley amaba ese auto desde hacía muchos años, no tendría que ser diferente ahora que estaban juntos como pareja.

El silencio del ángel incomodó a Crowley, esa clase de silencio eran mucho peores que un buen grito.

—Mira, ángel, no es que no quiera que lo manejes, es solo que… me obedece a mí, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera utilizo gasolina, la única vez que se lo puse fue para tener esas pegatinas de bala que al final terminé odiando—

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, querido, no quiero que te sientas obligado a enseñarme—

Aziraphale estaba dolido, no podía evitarlo, pero tampoco quería que Crowley se sienta en la obligación de hacerlo, y por consecuente, obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

—Entonces no te ofendas por lo que dije—

—Bueno, ese es otro tema—

Crowley miró al ángel y aunque sus gafas oscuras tapaban sus ojos, Aziraphale podía notar la mirada de cachorro arrepentido detrás de ellos.

—Sí, estoy dolido… y ofendido— continuó el ángel —Pero no te lo pedí para aprender a manejar, sabes que no me agrada mucho esa idea. Solo quería saber si tu auto era más… importante que yo—

— ¡Oh, vamos, ángel! ¡Sabes que no es así! —

—Dijiste: "No, este auto vale más que mi vida. La terminarás estrellando" —

— ¡Pero esa fue solo una manera de decirlo! —

—Y luego cambiaste tu versión diciendo que no tendrías problemas con que yo lo manejara—

—De acuerdo, está bien, sí. No creo que puedas manejarlo, pero no es por lo que estás pensando. No quiero que te pase nada malo, nosotros seremos inmortales, pero estos cuerpos no lo son exactamente—

Aziraphale sintió una sensación de tranquilidad al escuchar eso, ciertamente no lo había pensado, lo había mal interpretado de buenas a primeras. Nada digno de un ángel.

—Oh, querido, ¿en serio? — dijo muy avergonzado —Yo… lo siento, no debí pensar mal en primer lugar. Esto es tan vergonzoso para mí—

—No, no, no. Está bien, es normal que dudes de un demonio. Yo no estoy molesto—

Crowley se acercó con una sonrisa regalándole un beso en los labios para calmarlo. Conocía muy bien a Aziraphale después de tantos siglos, pero entrar al terreno de parejas no era sencillo. Para su suerte, ser demonio tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era saber cómo disfrazar muy bien las mentiras.

Por ningún motivo Crowley permitiría que su Bentley fuera conducido por otro ser vivo que no fuera él. Amaba a Aziraphale con toda la pasión del infierno y confiaba tanto en él que dejaría su vida en sus manos sin dudarlo, pero sabía lo torpe que era el ángel con el presente siglo, especialmente con cosas tan "modernas" para alguien como él. Arreglarlo sería fácil, pero prefería mil veces evitar que sufriera daño alguno.

— ¿Por qué no mejor aprovechamos el auto para hacer otra cosa? — ronroneó al oído del ángel —Tú sabes, algo más… interesante—

—Crowley, querido, pero… este no es… —

A Aziraphale siempre se le hacía difícil abstenerse a la seducción de Crowley, especialmente cuando este no le daba tiempo y se montaba sobre él reclinando el asiento sin siquiera mover la palanca para ello. Que estuvieran dentro del Bentley frente a la librería no era problema para el demonio, de hecho, ambos habían tenido encuentros particularmente intensos en diferentes partes de Londres, dentro del auto y con gente alrededor. Ese último detalle era permitido gracias a los milagros demoníacos de Crowley.

—Por favor… — gimió el ángel —Crowley… —

—No te resistas, sabes que nadie puede vernos—

Las inquietas manos del demonio asaltaban sin descaro debajo de la ropa de su pareja.

—Pero… —

—Después de todo, es lo único y mejor que sabes hacer en el auto—

Sí, los demonios son muy buenos con las mentiras, pero dependiendo de quien se hable, cada uno tenía alguna debilidad. El caso de Crowley era algo singular, pues estaba por descubrir que sus pensamientos sobre Aziraphale eran tan intensos para él que simplemente no podía evitar hablarlos en voz alta. Y no, no se daba cuenta de eso.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —

La estridente voz de Aziraphale hizo saltar del susto al demonio, quien luego fue asaltado por una lluvia de manotazos que más que querer lastimarlo, solo pretendían alejarlo.

El reclamo del ángel sonó a sin sentido al principio para él, pero luego de que fuera citado imitando una voz que para nada sonaba como la de él, Crowley no pudo evitar caer en cuenta que había lo pensado en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¡Oh, mierda, ángel! ¡Yo no quise…! ¡Aziraphale, espera! ¡Espera! ¡No azotes la…! ¡No! —

El fuerte azote de la puerta hizo el auto moverse de manera violenta. Crowley cerró los ojos justo un segundo antes de que sonara y retumbara en sus oídos de manera dolorosa. Segundo después, intentó abrir la puerta de su lado para bajar del auto, pero no abría. Después (y tan solo para asegurarse) intentó con la otra, a pesar de entender que Aziraphale había trabado ambas para que no lo siguiera a la librería.

No fue una manera muy agradable de entender cuál era su punto débil, especialmente luego de haber pasado todos los siglos sin descubrir alguno. Al menos no algo tan serio como para considerarlo como una. De hecho, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera el mismo Aziraphale el que lo pudiese provocar.

Pero si hablamos de maneras desagradables de notar tus puntos débiles, tal vez no había otra más vergonzosa que la de Aziraphale.

Los ángeles son seres de amor, imposibilitados de sentir rencor u odio. Claro, eso es hablando en términos generales, de otro modo, el infierno no existiría. Así que cuando Aziraphale aceptó iniciar una relación con Crowley en todo el sentido de la palabra, se abrió en él una puerta llena de posibilidades. Esto traía consigo un arma de doble filo, pues una de las posibilidades a las que él tranquilamente accedió, fue a la demostración física del amor. Y no sería exagerar el decir que Aziraphale era un ángel sano e ingenuo, puesto que lo es. Pero la ingenuidad lo tiene solo para algunas cosas; para esas otras era todo un experto del tema… aunque fuera únicamente en teoría.

Desde que su conocimiento sobre el sexo pasó a la práctica con Crowley (un gran conocedor en práctica y teoría, dicho sea de paso), Aziraphale experimentó un cambio en su cuerpo. Y este cambio fue repentino para él, además de muy incómodo por ser físicamente incontrolable.

Todo empezó una tarde en el parque, dos días después de la primera noche juntos. Aziraphale tenía un cono de helado de vainilla en sus manos, mientras que Crowley tenía uno de hielo, sabor a fresa con pequeños trozos en él. Una de las pocas comidas que era vagamente agradable a su paladar.

El día extrañamente soleado en Londres ameritaba el gusto y Aziraphale no podía estar más encantado con el momento, lo disfrutaba por completo hasta que su mente le dio una mala jugada. Como cuando estás con alguien a quien estimas de verdad, pero de pronto recuerdas algo vergonzoso de ella y simplemente te toca luchar contra tu descontrolada mente para conservar la decencia. Porque así esa persona no se entere, sientes que la estás traicionando.

Eso mismo le estaba pasando a Aziraphale, la despreocupada manera de Crowley al lamer el helado lo estaba matando. No era fácil calmarse, especialmente cuando no podía evitar desviar los ojos y observar con detenimiento los movimientos de la lengua del demonio. Y qué movimiento. Los recuerdos vívidos del mismo Crowley lamiendo con ganas, no precisamente un helado, invadía su mente inexperta en pensamientos negativos y lujuriosos.

Pero para su suerte, el demonio había sido demasiado idiota como para notarlo. Aziraphale terminó algo nervioso y Crowley lo creyó enfermo. Pudo salirse del problema diciendo que era simple paz mental al poder disfrutar de un día así de soleado a su lado. Pero no podía usar la misma excusa siempre, puesto que casi todos los días las nubes se posaban sobre Londres y no solo viendo a Crowley comiendo helado le provocaban pensamientos y recuerdos nada pudorosos a Aziraphale.

Tenerlo con las piernas abiertas frente a él mientras tomaban vino o cuando el demonio salvaba libros olvidados bajo los muebles y metía el brazo debajo de estos mientras tenía el trasero hacia arriba, hacía estragos en su cabeza. Y esa última situación fue particularmente desastrosa, puesto que el demonio pudo notar con claridad el punto débil del ángel.

—Aquí hay dos— dijo Crowley mientras miraba debajo del gran mueble con la mitad del rostro pegada al piso —De hecho… aquí no solo hay libros. Hay arañas, cadáveres de insectos y dos ratas muertas—

Esta última había sido un invento solo por el placer de escuchar el escandaloso "Oh, buen Dios" del ángel. Pero apenas recibió silencio como respuesta. No le tomó mucha importancia, siguió con lo suyo hasta sacar los empolvados libros. Por supuesto que no se molestó en mirarlos.

—Creí que los libros te importab-… ¿ángel? —

—Gra-… gracias, querido— Aziraphale tomó los libros de inmediato y volteó avergonzado —Oh vaya— disimuló su estado, aunque lo estaba haciendo terriblemente mal —No había visto estos dos ejemplares hace mucho tiempo, creía que los había vendido—

— ¿Te sientes bien? Estás extraño— preguntó Crowley acercándose con curiosidad

Por un momento creyó que aquellos libros avergonzaban a Aziraphale, así que intentó mirar sobre el hombro del ángel, pero este se lo impedía de inmediato.

—Vamos, dime qué son ¡A que son pornográficas! —

— ¡No! — se defendió el ángel

—Tienes una sección completa sobre ese tipo de libros, ángel y el Kamasutra no es la estrella entre todos los que tienes—

Crowley entonces tomó de los hombros al ángel y lo volteó poniendo una considerable fuerza en ello. El rostro de Aziraphale estaba rojo hasta las orejas, desviaba la mirada constantemente y traía los libros fuertemente agarrados por debajo de su estómago. El aroma dulce de Aziraphale le dio de pronto en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes? — preguntó extrañado

—Necesito ir al baño un momento—

No iba a dejarlo ir, era obvio, el ángel lucía nervioso y podía jurar que estaba enfermo de alguna manera, si no fuera porque al impedir que se fuera, los libros cayeron y Aziraphale tapó desesperadamente su entrepierna con sus manos, Crowley seguiría sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando. Aquella reacción había sido mucho más que obvia ahora.

El ángel no recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida.

Tenía la mirada de Crowley encima, sus manos temblorosas en su entrepierna, su pecho delatando su respiración agitada y finalmente su rostro ardiendo en un alarmante rojo.

— ¿Estás excitado? —

La respuesta ya la sabía de antemano, pero la situación era tan surreal que necesitaba tener una respuesta de confirmación.

—Lo siento, querido… yo… —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Creí que solo te descontrolabas cuando te provocaba? —

—Es que… —

Entonces, como una epifanía que golpea tu cabeza así de repente, Crowley entendió exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

—Oh, por Satán— susurró, se quitó las gafas oscuras y mostró una feroz mirada, una sonrisa indecente se formó en su rostro — ¿Así de fácil resulta poder excitarse, querido ángel? —

Lo que vino luego de ello estuvo a cargo de Crowley, esto incluyó un sensual movimiento de caderas mientras que, con un chasquido de sus dedos, trasladó a Aziraphale al sofá para darle un sensual baile quitándose la ropa de manera tortuosamente lenta. Para Aziraphale ya no había marcha atrás, él finalmente cedió a la lujuria cuando tuvo ante sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo del demonio.

Después de haber tenido que cerrar la librería para atender sus necesidades con Crowley y haber terminado con el demonio sobre él, profundamente dormido, rodeados de libros y muebles regados por todo el local. Aziraphale tuvo algo muy en claro: Que su libidinosa y vergonzosa debilidad sería increíblemente difícil de controlar teniendo a uno de los demonios más jodidamente sexys del inframundo a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues sí, personalmente, me puedo imaginar así a Aziraphale y me gusta la idea xD


End file.
